


Как Хамфри Богарт

by sotofa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, топ!Стайлз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерека поразило заклятьем фильмов нуар, которое вынуждает его пересказывать свою жизнь с драматичными деталями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Хамфри Богарт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bogarted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696371) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



 

Стайлзу пришлось отдать Айзеку должное – хотя он и напоминал ангелов с фотографий Анны Геддес, но, когда было нужно, прекрасно умел внушать ужас.

\- Ты что с ним сделал? – тем временем рычал Айзек, яростно швыряя к стеллажам паренька, у которого на бейдже значилось «Винни».

Когда тот ударился об полку, с нее скатился хрустальный шар и упал на пол, разлетевшись на множество мелких осколков и заставив Стайлза поморщиться: Айзека вряд ли беспокоила компенсация ущерба, а Стайлз тратил все свободные деньги на учебники, так что оставалось только надеяться, что шар не был из настоящего хрусталя.

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты! – визгливо ответил паренек. – Это даже не настоящий магазин магии! Нет никакой магии!

\- Ну да, и никаких оборотней тоже нет, да, Винни? - выразительно постучав по бейджу когтем, заметил Айзек. – И поди ж ты.

\- Отпусти, чувак! Да это просто эксперимент был, я бы никогда…

\- Так, - Айзек отпустил его, снисходительно похлопав по груди. – Ну вот, уже что-то. У тебя шестьдесят секунд, чтобы объяснить, почему мой Альфа сегодня прислал смс и сообщил, что, пока он безо всякого злого умысла изучал ваш выбор аконита, какой-то хулиганистый подросток поразил его недоношенным вуду?

\- Без умысла, ага, - фыркнул Винни.

\- Ну, не то, чтобы парень совсем уж был не прав, - пожал плечами Стайлз. Айзек зарычал и на него, потому что, очевидно, Айзеку было не до шуток.

\- Я тебе скажу, в чем он не прав, - сквозь сжатые зубы ответил Айзек. – Как насчет того, что он наслал на одного из самых известных альф в Калифорнии настолько сильное проклятье, что тот устроил себе карантин от собственной стаи? Я от него после того смс больше ничего не слышал. Так что давай-ка, рассказывай, что ты с ним сделал?

\- Да ничего такого, чувак, господи боже! Я ж не настолько сильный, вуду – это хобби просто! – Винни нервно провел рукой по волосам и сглотнул, когда непрерывное низкое рычание Айзека стало нарастать. – Ладно, ладно, ну может эффект на оборотней еще не совсем изучен, но откуда мне было знать?

\- Рассказывай давай, а то Айзек начнет тебе зубы по очереди выдирать, - жизнерадостно посоветовал Стайлз.

Это было далеко от истины, но паренек его ужасно раздражал, да и потом, не все ж только волкам пугать свидетелей угрозами.

\- Хорошо, хорошо! – проскулил Винни, хватаясь за челюсть. – Я сам придумал проклятье, собирался его испробовать на профессоре, который у меня сценарное дело ведет. Он мне тройку на экзамене влепил. Он постмодернистский сноб, классику вообще не уважает, представь?

\- А какого лешего тогда ты направил это вуду на Дерека?.. – подняв бровь, осведомился Айзек.

\- Он… - Винни прочистил горло, - он меня напугал. Я случайно… уронил.

\- Боже, - простонал Стайлз. – Говорил же я ему, чтобы прекращал с этим своим внезапным появлением хрен знает откуда! У него, блин, как аллергия на нормальное поведение.

\- Проклятье пройдет через несколько дней, - пообещал Винни, не спуская глаз с когтей Айзека. – Ну, самое большое – через неделю. Честно. Ему плохо не будет. Только стыдно может быть. Оно разоблачающее.

Стайлз подскочил к нему так быстро, что еще один хрустальный шар закончил жизнь встречей с полом.

\- Каким образом разоблачающее?

И Винни все рассказал.

 

*

 

Выяснив, каким именно воздействием обладало поразившее Дерека проклятие, Стайлз пытался дозвониться до Хейла по меньшей мере десять раз, уверяя себя, что его любопытством движет исключительно беспокойство. Дерек, в конце концов, был его Альфой вот уже пять лет, так что, конечно, желание Стайлза проведать его было совершенно естественным, а мотивы – чисты и невинны.

\- Прекрати мне звонить, Стайлз, - пробурчал Дерек, когда спустя несколько дней наконец ответил на звонок.

\- Можно, я заеду? – с энтузиазмом предложил Стайлз. – Я тебе того печенья испек!

- **Я не слышал его голос уже несколько дней** , - внезапно начал вещать Дерек, словно сам себе. - **Даже насквозь пропитанный подозрительными намерениями, он атаковал меня той же сладостью и соблазнительной горчинкой, что и его проклятое тающее во рту печенье. Это была его забава, ловушка, и мне следовало быть осторожным, чтобы не попасться.**

\- Ой, божечки, так это правда! – выдохнул Стайлз, и Дерек издал полный ужаса звук и бросил трубку. Стайлз, в шоке и восторге, даже не обиделся.

_Пока проклятье не спадет, Дереку придется рассказывать свою жизнь. В преувеличенных тонах черно-белого фильма нуар, насыщенного драматичными деталями._

И, черт побери, да, Стайлз всегда знал, что Дереку нравилось его печенье!

 

*

 

Поскольку Дерек так и не успел запретить себя навещать, тем же вечером Стайлз парковался под окнами его квартиры, когда на крышу джипа внезапно что-то упало, издав при этом звук, от которого у менее привыкшего к неожиданностям человека мог бы случиться сердечный приступ.

Однако Стайлз, с шестнадцати лет имеющий дело со сверхъестественным, оценил это происшествие скорее как неприятное, чем как ужасающее.

\- Тьфу ты, - с досадой произнес он, когда чей-то кулак, разбив ветровое стекло, ухватился за рубашку на груди Стайлза. – Ну что. Чего тебе.

\- Где Альфа? – спросил незнакомый оборотень, возникая перед его лицом. Длинные пряди жирных прямых волос незнакомца щекотали Стайлзу шею, и он поморщился от отвращения. – Слышал, дела у него так себе.

\- Дела Дерека просто прекрасно. Первый сорт, здоров как вол, готов к любви.

Бета нахмурил брови:

\- Чего?

\- Это песня такая, - объяснил Дерек, внезапно появляясь на пожарной лестнице около окна своей квартиры на втором этаже. – Джин Келли и Дональд О’Коннор. Отпусти его. Быстро.

\- Говорят, тебе нездоровится, Хейл. На улицу не выходишь, за территорией не смотришь, сидишь себе тихо. Ты даже за своими игрушками не следишь, - он протянул руку и тыльной стороной ладони провел по щеке Стайлза, затем нежно прижал два пальца к его губам. – Бедный барашек совсем один. Ты что, не знаешь, что в здешних лесах водятся волки?..

\- Ой, ради бога, - проворчал Стайлз из-за пальцев, пытаясь решить, из-за чего ему неловко больше: из-за близости беты или из-за его дурацкого драматизма, как у злодея из третьесортного фильма.

\- **Грязный сукин сын не знал, что попал в переделку** , - объявил Дерек, прыгая с пожарной лестницы и эффектно опускаясь на землю, словно для низкого старта. – **Он думал, я зализываю рану, скрываю болезнь, физически слаб.** – Поднявшись во весь рост, он медленно, словно хищник, приближался к бете. **– Он не знал, что я был сильнее, чем когда-либо. Не знал, что я мог вырвать его руки из суставов, даже не вспотев.**

\- Ка-а-акого хрена, - пробормотал бета, и Стайлз бы с удовольствием с ним согласился, если бы не был занят, сражаясь с истерическим хохотом.

\- Ты попал, - отталкивая руку оборотня от своего лица, объяснил он.

\- **Стайлз, как обычно, был прав** , - сказал Дерек, затем на его лице появилась гримаса боли. – Господи, как меня это бесит. Стайлз, зачем ты приехал? Я же просил, сказал тебе не…

\- Да ладно, ты ж у нас чемпион, ну побей его немножко, я тебе дам печеньице и сразу уеду, - сказал Стайлз, внезапно чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым. Стайлз все понял: доставать Дерека, пока тот боролся с суровым испытанием, было вмешательством в личную жизнь. – Я обещаю, что никому не скажу, что ты считаешь мое печенье «соблазнительно сладким» или как ты там сказал. Я оставлю все это великолепие словарного запаса при себе.

\- **Он явно и понятия не имел** , - сказал Дерек, раздраженно закатывая глаза и одновременно за шею оттаскивая скулящего бету от машины Стайлза. – **Обладая умом и имея перед собой каждый кусочек головоломки, он, тем не менее, так и не мог заткнуться на срок, нужный для постижения этой чертовой тайны.**

\- Чувак, я бы реально хотел знать, что с тобой такое, потому что ты меня прям пугаешь, - посетовал бета, и Дерек, гневно застонав, сломал ему обе руки.

\- Если еще раз увижу, что ты шатаешься по моей территории, я тебе покажу, что бывает с теми, кто меня недооценивает.

\- Ну, это ты уже перегнул, но в целом было клево, - сказал Стайлз, переступая через лежащего ничком, хныкающего бету, чтобы отдать Дереку блюдо с печеньем.

\- **Я размышлял, знает ли он, на что я способен, чтобы защитить его** , - хватая блюдо, с паникой во взгляде продекламировал Дерек и попятился. - **Я бы мог заставить бету подчиниться, мог бы отправить его прочь в ужасе, но нетронутого. Он заслужил поломанные кости в то же мгновенье, как его грязные руки коснулись…** Он… А-а, дьявол. Стайлз. Иди. Домой.

Дерек снова запрыгнул на пожарную лестницу, умудрившись не перевернуть блюдо и не рассыпать печенье, что без сомнений было одним из самых впечатляющих его деяний. Стайлз решил оставить Дерека в покое. Он также решил проигнорировать внезапное тепло, которое вспыхнуло где-то в груди при виде яростно защищающего его Дерека, потому что категорически отказывался играть роль Лорен Бэкол при дерековском Хамфри Богарте.

Этой ночью Стайлзу приснился черно-белый сон, похожий на сцену из старого фильма. Дерек, в бежевом плаще и фетровой шляпе. Стайлз, на каблуках и с ярко-красной помадой. Дерек, прижимающий его к старомодному письменному столу, шепчущий про ангельское личико прямо Стайлзу в ухо.

Никогда еще собственная эрекция не приводила Стайлза в такое недоумение.

 

*

 

\- Берегись, - на следующий день прокричал Шериф вслед Стайлзу, взбегающему вверх по лестнице в свою спалью, – в твоей комнате Дерек!

\- Ха-ха, - прокричал в ответ Стайлз. За несколько лет, прошедших с тех пор, как отец наткнулся на Дерека, прячущегося у Стайлза в шкафу, эта шутка уже успела приесться. – Исключительно за это, я тебе вместо салата на гарнир морскую капусту положу.

\- Морская капуста полезна, - сказал Дерек, сидя на кровати Стайлза и листая словарь. – Придает энергии.

\- Господи боже, - только и мог ответить Стайлз, хватаясь за сердце и опираясь спиной о дверь. – Ты что тут делаешь?

\- Твой папа меня впустил, - сказал Дерек, ухмыляясь и бросая книгу.

\- Сплошная морская капуста и никакого салата, - мрачно пробормотал Стайлз, сползая по двери и усаживаясь на пол.

\- **Он ловко проскользнул в комнату, подвижный и изящный, его худые ноги и руки напомнили мне паука на краю стакана** , - объявил Дерек, и Стайлз застонал от отчаяния.

\- Если ты планируешь меня описывать, то лучше иди домой, пожалуйста, - Стайлз страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. - Я не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать твои детальные комментарии обо всех моих странностях.

\- **Гибкий, словно без костей, он безвольно опустился на пол и вытянулся, откинув голову назад и выставляя напоказ свое бледное, нетронутое горло** , - Дерек откашлялся, и Стайлз медленно опустил голову и внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Ты не мог бы объяснить, что ты тут делаешь, и при этом воздержаться от детального описания моего тощего зада? Потому что если нет, то я сейчас врублю музыку на весь дом и плевать я хотел на твои суперчувствительные волчьи уши.

\- Бета, которому я руки сломал, - быстро произнес Дерек. Его пальцы сжимали одеяло на кровати Стайлза так крепко, словно это напряжение могло каким-то образом удержать проклятье. – Я проследил за ним до его логова. У него семья, братья. Хотели прийти за тобой. Я тут на всякий случай.

\- За мной? – Стайлз потер шею там, где бета коснулся ее в тот вечер. – А я-то при чем?

\- Я… Я не могу… - Дерек поморщился, словно собираясь чихнуть, затем уронил голову в ладони, тяжким вздохом признавая поражение. – **Его пальцы напоминали мне о грехе, я не мог сосредоточиться.**

Повествование стало едва слышным, и Стайлз подался вперед, чтобы ничего не упустить.

\- **Он был угрозой, моей слабостью, моей Еленой Троянской, помутнением моего рассудка. Я боялся… боялся того, что мог бы сделать ради него. Боялся того, что мог бы сделать с ним, если бы только он попросил, глядя на меня своими невероятными медовыми глазами. Если бы он только позволил… Я бы медленно раздел его, взял бы его…. Заставил его взять меня, пока я не забыл бы, каково это – не чувствовать его внутри себя…**

\- Черт возьми, Дерек, - Стайлз застыл, парализованный шоком и силой собственного желания. – Да, пожалуйста, да, давай…

\- Я буду в вашем дворе до утра, - хрипло сказал Дерек. – Не ходи за мной.

\- Но… - однако Дерек уже распахнул окно и выпрыгнул во двор, оставив Стайлза одного.

 

*

 

\- Смотри, что я нашел на крыльце, - сказал отец Стайлза на следующее утро, заходя на кухню и таща за собой смущенного Дерека.

\- Это у нас с тобой охрана такая, а то в городе бродячие волки, - объяснил Стайлз, пытаясь придать голосу как можно больше прохлады. – Оставь его в покое, пап, ему домой пора.

\- Какая жалость, потому что я его уже пригласил на завтрак, - похлопав Дерека по плечу, ответил отец.

\- **Шериф во многом был мне словно отец** , - сказал Дерек, и его глаза расширились от ужаса. – **Его ожидания тяжелым грузом лежали на моих никчемных плечах. Я мог его только разочаровать, особенно узнай он, как страстно я хочу…**

\- КТО БУДЕТ БЛИНЫ?! – завопил Стайлз, гремя кастрюлями.

\- И знать ничего не хочу, - поднимая руки, сказал Шериф. – Я, наверное, пойду в закусочной позавтракаю. Буду долго, долго там завтракать. Стайлз, это же не дело жизни и смерти, да?

\- Если только смерти от унижения и позора, - мрачно ответил Стайлз, переворачивая блинчик.

\- В таком случае, кленовый сироп в верхнем шкафчике справа. Счастливо, Дерек.

\- **Словно воришка, бегущий с места преступления, он спешно покинул нас** , - внес свою лепту Дерек. – **Его красная шея навела меня на мысль, что, несмотря на неуклюжие попытки Стайлза заглушить мои слова, они не стали тайной для Шерифа.**

\- Ничего не хочу знать! – решительно прокричал отец Стайлза, торопливо захлопывая за собой входную дверь.

\- Блинчиков не получишь, - объявил Стайлз, когда они остались одни.

\- Не хочу я никаких блинов.

\- Ой, дай-ка я это запишу. А то список вещей, которых ты не хочешь, растет с пугающей скоростью, - неуклюже испортив второй блинчик подряд, Стайлз сердито фыркнул и с яростью покромсал его остатки лопаткой прямо в сковородке. – Я не знаю, как это проклятье влияет на твой мозг. Я думал, ты правда… Я думал, что ты имеешь в виду…

\- Стайлз, прекрати, я…

\- Можешь, по крайней мере, радоваться, что я оказался не меньшим идиотом, чем ты. Теперь ты в курсе, что я тебя так хочу, что даже умолял. Потрясающе привлекательно, да?

\- **Конечно** , - ответил Дерек, затем, словно в опьянении, потряс головой: - В смысле…

\- Черт возьми, Дерек! – Стайлз усилием воли заставил себя отступить к столу и, опираясь об него, нервно вцепился за край столешницы, борясь с желанием швырнуть что-нибудь в Дерека. – Давай ты возьмешь себя в руки на пять гребаных секунд и перестанешь сам себе противоречить!

\- **Он не знал, как сильно я этого желал** , - внезапно шагнув вперед и прижав Стайлза к столу, произнес Дерек. – **Он не знал, что это желание проникло в глубину моей души и прочно поселилось там. Этот ребенок с невинными глазами и грешными губами, у которого есть все и нет лишь одного – ни единой причины любить меня.**

\- Да ты издеваешься, что ли, - Стайлз с силой ударил его по плечу. – Тебя _это_ беспокоит?! Да я в тебя влюблен с десятого класса! С тех пор, как ты пришел посмотреть наш матч по лакроссу и нахамил Финстоку, потому что он меня держал на скамье запасных!

\- Серьезно?! – Дерек положил руки Стайлзу на грудь, и тот закатил глаза, осознав, что это была проверка на ложь.

\- Конечно, серьезно, господи боже! То, что я так резво согласился тебя трахнуть, как только представился шанс, совершенно не значит, что мне на тебя наплевать. Ты, блин, дебил, каких мало.

\- Теперь _ты_ сам себе противоречишь, - улыбаясь, ответил Дерек.

\- Если я тебя поцелую, - сказал Стайлз, засовывая пальцы за ремень Дерека, - это тебя удержит от комментариев в стиле нуар?

\- Наверное, - Дерек обхватил пальцами запястья Стайлза, провел ладонями по его предплечьям и плечам. – Правда, я, наверное, опять начну, как только ты остановишься.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я остановлюсь? – притягивая его к себе, ответил Стайлз.

 

*

 

**\- Он был словно луна, а я был прибоем, накрывающим и ласкающим каждую его…**

\- Надо признать, - широко улыбаясь, выдохнул Стайлз, сжимая ладонь вокруг члена Дерека, - что это круче, чем самый крутой петтинг, который я себе когда-либо воображал. Ты знаешь, чувак, я даже буду скучать по твоим сентиментальным комментариям, когда проклятье тебя отпустит.

\- Так нечестно, ты обещал, что не прекратишь, - пожаловался Дерек, но тут же, прошипев, выгнулся, когда Стайлз наклонился, чтобы обхватить губами его сосок.

\- Ну, я же явно врал. Я иногда вру. У меня ж такой грешный рот.

\- Ты никогда… о-о… не забудешь, что я наговорил, да?

\- Точно не ту часть, где я тебя трахаю. Кстати говоря…

\- Пожалуйста, - застонал Дерек, и Стайлз провел ладонями по его телу, наслаждаясь выражением его лица и пытаясь осознать, что они действительно здесь, в одной постели.

\- **Если он не возьмет смазку и не войдет в меня как можно скорее, я разорву его простыни когтями, повинуясь одной лишь злости** , - сталкивая Стайлза с кровати, объявил Дерек.

\- Ты такой классный, - ответил Стайлз и, глупо улыбаясь, проковылял в ванную.

\- **Он был идиотом** , - поведал Дерек.

 

 

*

 

\- Господи, - Стайлз усиливал толчки, одной рукой обхватив спину Дерека над его тату, а второй вцепившись в его бедро. – Ты такой… Это просто… Выручай, мастер изящной словесности, я в тупике.

Дерек послушно открыл рот, но был способен сказать лишь:

\- А-ах, - прежде чем медленно опуститься на матрас. – Не могу, – простонал он, толкаясь навстречу. - Сильнее.

\- Блядь, я тебя что, вылечил?! – Стайлз уткнулся в плечо Дерека, обнимая его одной рукой. – Я тебя затрахал до излечения?

\- Не знаю, - выдохнул Дерек. – Не могу думать. Не могу… слова.

\- Мхмммм, - с чувством согласился Стайлз, кусая Дерека за плечо и наблюдая, как тот кончает, хватая ртом воздух и так не в силах составить связное предложение.

 

*

 

\- **Я чувствовал кончиками пальцев, как мягка и гладка, словно шелк, его кожа** , - чуть позже высказался Дерек, когда они лежали на животе, повернувшись друг к другу.

\- Видимо, мой член не столь волшебен, как хотелось бы, - вздохнул Стайлз, пока Дерек медленно гладил его по спине. – М-м-м. Еще.

- **Я мог с уверенность предсказать, что теперь он обещал стать еще более самоуверенным и невыносимым** , - Дерек провел по волосам Стайлза и слегка потянул их. – **Я был пугающе, безмерно счастлив.**

 - Я тоже, - зевнул Стайлз. – А теперь спи давай.

\- **Позднее утро проливало свой свет сквозь занавески на окне его спальни и нежно целовало его ресницы, словно преданный и страстный любовник** , - не обратив внимания, рассказал Дерек, и Стайлз застонал и стукнул его подушкой.


End file.
